Romance de Verano
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Diez días en una playa, con sus dos mejores amigos, y un nuevo amor que aparecerá en su vida. Alternal Universe, NaruHina SasuSaku. Basado en experiencias personales. Algo de Lime. Naruto s POV.


_Romance de Verano_

_Primer Día: 5 de Febrero_

Los audífonos tocaban mi canción favorita mientras estaba a punto de quedar dormido en el asiento trasero del auto de mis padres. Había puesto el máximo volumen para evitar quedarme dormido, pero el calor de aquella tarde soleada había hecho que mi cuerpo no resistiese tal temperatura.

Poco después, pude sentir que entrábamos a un túnel, pues en mis ojos la luz que veía a través de mis párpados desapareció, y luego de unos pocos minutos volvió con fuerza, mientras el sonido del chillido de unas gaviotas se hacía presente por encima de la música que salían de los audífonos de mi reproductor. El aire golpeó mi rostro a través de la ventana que había sido abierta, y entonces mi madre apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me zarandeó para despertarme.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Perezosamente abrí mis ojos.

Naruto Uzumaki, 17 años, rubio, actualmente en el primer ciclo de la universidad, estudiante común, hijo de un famoso empresario, Minato Namikaze, y de una especial y muy bella ama de casa, Kushina Uzumaki. No me gustan mucho los viajes, y era por eso que me había encerrado en mi mundo desde que salimos de la ciudad en dónde vivimos hace tan sólo unas 2 horas.

Desde siempre he sido muy pegado a mi casa. No me gustaba mucho salir, pero cuando lo hacía, acompañado de mis compañeros de la universidad, trataba de divertirme a fondo. Pero en este caso, ¿Los 17 años no son una edad ya avanzada para que vayas de viaje con tus padres? Algunos dirían que no, otros dirían que sí. Estoy escribiendo esto como un recuerdo de aquel viaje, pues a pesar de que me quejé muchas veces para evitar que me llevaran, terminé por aceptar debido a que tampoco me gusta mucho la soledad. En estos momentos, el salón de clases está tan aburrido que no puedo hacer otra cosa que divagar en mi mente. Y fue entonces que esos recuerdos están viniendo hacia mí.

Abrí los ojos de una manera perezosa, cómo he dicho antes, pues otra cosa que detestaba mucho era que me despertasen cuando estaba descansando tan bien. Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa, y levanté los párpados dejando que la luz entrase y ésta misma reveló ante mí la cara de mi madre, y la sonrisa de mi padre al frente del volante. Estaba vestido con mi polo favorito de color naranja, y un short negro de baño, según mi padre, listo para entrar al mar. A pesar de que sé nadar, prefiero la piscina de mi casa, debido a que el agua no es salada. Pero al fin de cuentas, estaba en ese lugar para divertirme ¿no?

En ese momento, mi madre miró hacia el costado, observando a través de la ventana. Hice lo mismo, y entonces encontré uno de los espectáculos más bellos que jamás hubiese visto.

No hubiese podido creer que existiese tanta belleza en tan sólo una masa de agua que reflejaba el color del cielo. El mar se abría ante de mí de una manera que jamás había imaginado. Las olas chocaban en algunas rocas en un acantilado cercano creando una sinfonía que mis oídos apreciaban al cien por ciento. El choque del agua con las rocas, que se rompía en miles de ondas de sonido y luz que atravesaron mi corazón creando una paz en mi mente tan inconcebible que no podría describirla.

El auto siguió avanzando a través de la pista que bajaba desde el acantilado hacia el mar, desde donde se podía ver, como si de una ciudad pintoresca se tratase, muchas sombrillas, que daban su sombra a los veraneantes que estaban en la playa en ese momento.

Pero ése no era mi destino. Papá tiene una casa de playa en este lugar, y normalmente veníamos cada año, aunque por motivos de estudio, me ausenté en varios viajes, y no había estado en los dos últimos. Siempre me había gustado el lugar, aunque no me gustase la sola idea de pasar dos horas dentro del sofocante interior de un auto.

Papá llevó el auto hacia un lugar de la playa en que parte del acantilado estaba cubierto de amplios edificios de aspecto moderno. Nunca habíamos tenido problemas de dinero, y papá siempre había hecho lo posible por complacer a mi mamá y a mí. Una casa de playa no estaba tan mal. Papá acostumbraba a pasar esos días de verano con sus amigos, otros empresarios que también poseían inmuebles en la zona. Eran capaces de quedarse todo el día dentro de la casa, tomando licor y fumando puros. Yo no entendía esa parte de mi papá. ¿Para eso venía a la playa? En realidad me parecía un motivo ridículo, pero él siempre había sido así. Y tal y cómo mamá me había dicho, no le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.

Por fin llegamos a la casa. Era de dos pisos, amplia y bien ventilada, y la sala de la casa tenía una preciosa vista del mar. Así que ayudé a mi padre a desempacar las cosas del auto, mientras mi madre había tomado la llave de papá y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Para cuando terminamos de bajar todas las cosas, mamá, fiel a su estilo, había organizado todo para los diez días que íbamos a permanecer en ese balneario. El tiempo se me hacía un poco largo, no me gustaba mucho quemarme, aunque a mamá le gustaba mucho el color que adquiría mi piel después de broncearme. Me aproximé hacia el balcón que daba al mar desde la sala de la casa, disfrutando de la brisa marina, mientras veía como muchas chicas en bañador se echaban al agua, y jugaban con otros muchachos en los alrededores. Eso me hizo sentir un poco nostálgico. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Las dos novias que había tenido no me habían dejado un buen sabor de boca en la relación, y terminé por no sentirme a gusto con ellas. No me gusta mentir, por lo que corté con esas relaciones debido que me iban a hacer daño o yo lo iba a causar, y no quería que pasasen ese tipo de cosas. Mi mejor amigo me había dicho que mi gran problema era en que yo era demasiado confiado con las personas. Él sí que había tenido suerte. Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de infancia, y su novia y mi otra mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Esperaba que llegasen pronto. Por lo general, vendrían a la casa que tiene el padre de Sasuke al lado de la de mis padres, que así como nosotros, también eran socios y muy buenos amigos.

Aún pensando en esto, me di cuenta que tenía el cuerpo sudado. No debía oler mal en frente de otras personas, así que me apresuré, fui a mi cuarto, donde mi madre había dejado todas mis cosas, mi maleta, mi reproductor, mi laptop, mi ropa y otras cosas que no sé por qué siempre terminaba llevando y al final no utilizaba.

Una vez que hube cogido la toalla, me encaminé al baño, dispuesto a darme una ducha, y liberarme del sudor. Cuando estaba enjabonándome, mi madre tocó la puerta.

- ¡Naruto!- dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?- le contesté.

- Sasuke-san ha venido a preguntar por ti. Le dije que estabas bañándote.

- Jajaja- le dije- Dile a ese teme que voy a salir en diez minutos.

- Claro- me dijo.

Salí del baño envuelto en la toalla, me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse un polo cualquiera, y una ropa de baño que encontré en mi maleta, de color negro. Salí a la sala de la casa, dónde mi mejor amigo me esperaba. Moreno y de ojos negros, alto, bien parecido y con mucho éxito entre las chicas, Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado esperándome.

- Hola, dobe- me saludó, levantando a medias su brazo, y cerrando su brazo en un puño.

- Hola, teme-le contesté, poniendo de igual forma mi brazo y chocándolo con el suyo.

- Es raro verte así de animado- me dijo.- ¿Al fin conseguiste novia?

- Estamos en la misma universidad y no me has visto salir con nadie. ¿Cómo esperas que tenga novia?

- Pensaba que era esa la razón de tu entusiasmo.

- Y hablando de novias, ¿En dónde está Sakura-chan?

- Se quedó en la playa, dijo que iba a prepararnos algo.

- Estupendo.

Y entonces, seguimos conversando durante unos momentos, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, y salí a abrir la puerta. Sakura Haruno, 17 años, pelo rosado, ojos verdes, tez blanca, una personalidad algo fuerte, mi mejor amiga y la novia del teme. Traía un par de bolsas de las que emanaba un delicioso olor muy conocido para mí. Pero en ese momento, mi visión quedó obstaculizada debido a que me dio un abrazo muy efusivo que casi me hace caer de espaldas.

- ¡Naruto!- me saludó, dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Sakura- chan- le contesté.

- Vaya, vaya, Sakura, para o me voy a poner celoso- le dijo Sasuke a su novia, que le sonrió.

- ¡Ah! Ya estás aquí- le dijo con esa sonrisa que guardaba sólo para él.- He traído un poco de ramen para que podamos comer los tres juntos.

Sakura abrió los paquetes, revelando unos platos de ramen recién hechos que me hacían agua la boca. Olvidé mencionarlo, mi comida favorita es el ramen, lo cual es conocido por mis mejores amigos. Los tres nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, mientras devorábamos el ramen que Sakura había traído, y conversando sobre temas relacionados con la universidad, y con algunos proyectos que tenía Sasuke para el futuro. Su relación con Sakura era más seria de lo que había pensado, y sabía que quería formalizarla dentro de poco. Yo estaba de acuerdo, no porque Sasuke fuese mi mejor amigo y yo lo apoyase en cualquier cosa cómo él también lo había hecho, sino por que nunca había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas cómo ellos dos y mis padres. Aún con las personalidades tan distintas que poseían, se complementaban de manera perfecta, logrando que su unión llegase al alma de cualquiera, aunque por mi parte, también sentía un poco de celos, debido a que siempre había tenido una relación muy cercana con Sakura, y yo aún no había encontrado a aquella persona que me hiciese sentir de la misma manera de la que se sentía Sasuke cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

Éramos tres amigos como pocos, juntos desde pequeños, inseparables de jóvenes. Yo deseaba en ese momento, que nunca nos separáramos. Y creo que no me equivoco al pensar que ellos también sentían lo mismo.

Era las once de la mañana, y aún no había bajado a la playa. Sasuke me dijo que habían llegado recién el día anterior, y ésa era la razón de por qué mi padre y mi madre no estaban en casa, era más que seguro que habían ido a visitar a los Uchiha. Sasuke y Sakura siguieron bromeando conmigo acerca de una posible relación que yo tuviera, y decidimos bajar a la playa. Hacía el calor suficiente como para quedarse un buen rato bajo el agua. Sasuke quería encender una fogata en la noche, y poder tomar un poco mientras tocábamos la guitarra. A Sakura le gustaba mucho cuando ambos cantábamos con nuestras guitarras, pues éramos aficionados a la música, y Sakura nuestra más ferviente fan. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba del todo convencida y le dijo a Sasuke que cambiase el plan para poder irnos los tres a explorar la gruta del acantilado en dónde las olas estallaban al chocar contra las rocas. Recuerdo que una vez de pequeño estuve en ese lugar, pero el recuerdo se me hacía muy vago, y entonces le dije a Sasuke que prefería la idea de Sakura. Dos contra uno, era una victoria para Sakura y para mí, y Sasuke, aceptó, aunque no de muy buena gana. Sin embargo, eso es lo que estábamos planeando para la noche. Por el momento, simplemente daban ganas de bajar a la playa a darse un buen chapuzón. Y no era sólo porque el calor bordeaba los 40 grados, sino porque quería ver qué tanto nos había servido el gimnasio de la universidad a Sasuke y a mí. No quería perder, así que estuve ejercitándome durante todo el invierno pasado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke había hecho lo mismo.

Así que los tres terminamos de comer, lavamos los servicios que habíamos utilizado, con el infaltable juego de soplar las burbujas hachas de detergente al que está a tu costado, y bajamos por fin a la playa.

Bajar de la casa a la playa no era algo muy sencillo, puesto que nosotros nunca utilizábamos la ruta que usaban los autos para llegar a la zona de las casas. Desde siempre habíamos bajado de frente, y debido a que la casa estaba encima del acantilado, no era un procedimiento muy seguro, aunque nunca sufrimos un accidente, y ambos estábamos pendientes de la seguridad de Sakura, al ser de ente los tres, la que tenía más probabilidades de caerse.

Cuando terminamos de bajar el empinado caminado, con algunos atisbos de caída por parte de Sakura y alguno pre-paros del corazón de Sasuke debido al puro susto, llegamos a la zona de las sombrillas, dónde, bajo la sombra de una de ellas, Sakura había preparado una especie de tienda de campaña donde podríamos pasar toda la tarde.

Llegamos al lugar, y entonces, empezamos a desvestirnos, para quedarnos sólo en traje de baño y poder entrar al agua. Sasuke había desarrollado bastante bien su musculatura, llegando al mismo nivel que con mucho esfuerzo logré alcanzar, aunque estaba muy seguro que volvería a engordar en invierno. Miré hacia el otro lado, dónde sólo por respeto a mi mejor amigo evité a toda costa que mi nariz empezase a sangrar. Sakura había desarrollado un cuerpo escultural, remarcado por el bikini de tres colores que usaba, verde, naranja y amarillo, que resaltaba muy bien sus cualidades. A pesar de que su pecho no había desarrollado totalmente, la figura de una mujer muy bella estaba asomando en aquel momento.

Terminé de desvestirme, y salimos los tres juntos hacia la playa, dónde el sol dio con toda su fuerza en mi rostro, y tuve que elevar mi mano para cubrir mi vista, y esforzándome en enfocar a los demás. La brisa golpeó mi rostro de una manera muy refrescante, neutralizando el calor que generaban los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro. Una vez que mis ojos se adecuaron a ese brillo solar, pude apreciar a mis amigos jugando entre sí, lanzándose agua y abrazándose.

Y entonces vinieron a mi mente muchos recuerdos sobre esa playa. Habíamos venido de pequeños, Sasuke y yo, con nuestros padres, y cuando el señor Haruno se unió a la compañía de nuestros padres, conocimos a Sakura. No sé si fue un flechazo instantáneo entre Sasuke y ella, pero desde siempre habían estado muy juntos, hasta que en el último año de preparatoria habían terminado por estar juntos. Y yo, siempre apoyé la decisión que habían tomado, y ya estaban por llegar a su primer aniversario como enamorados. Está de más decir que nuestras familias apoyaban por completo esa relación, aunque mis padres aún estaban un poco tristes debido a mi soledad en lo que a pareja se refiere.

Pero había pasado casi todo el ciclo de la universidad concentrándome en mis estudios y hasta ahora no había sentido la necesidad de entablar una relación amorosa con nadie. Aunque también sabía que no podría pasar toda mi vida solo, pero por el momento creo que eso era lo mejor.

Entré por fin al agua para acompañar a mis amigos, y ésta me demostró lo bien que podía sentirse la sensación de estar frío una vez más, luego del insoportable calor de aquella tarde.

- Oe, dobe- me dijo Sasuke.

No quería levantar mi cabeza, semisumergida en el agua, debido a lo bien que me sentía con la frescura del mar invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Y es por eso que no sentí el momento en que Sasuke se aproximó a mí, y tomándome la cabeza me la hundió por completo debajo del nivel del agua. Tardé unos momentos en darme cuenta de mi situación, lo que sorprendió a Sasuke, que se sumergió a mi lado, y empezó a reír. Cuando ambos salimos a flote, me miraba con una cara divertida.

- ¿Estabas soñando con alguien?- me dijo.

- ¿Are?- le dijo extrañado.

- Tenías una sonrisa muy extraña- me dijo- Parecía que soñabas con un océano de ramen o con alguien en especial, ¿eh?- terminó dándome un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Basta!- le dije riendo.- No es lo que piensas, sino que simplemente el mar me ha hecho recordar lo bien que se siente el estar con el cuerpo fresco.

Y en ese momento, una canción empezó a sonar en alguna parte de la playa. La recordaba. Era una melodía muy famosa mundialmente llamada "Niji", del grupo Denki Groove. Era mi canción favorita, pero no podía creer que en estos momentos estuviese sonando en la playa. Y entonces, Sakura, que estaba a nuestro lado, salió corriendo del agua y se dirigió hacia la tienda, dónde se metió y luego de unos momentos salió de ella portando un bolso de color marrón, mientras buscaba en los interiores de éste. Luego sacó un teléfono móvil, el origen de la canción.

- Así que era tu celular, Sakura-chan- le dije, acercándome junto con Sasuke.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras Sakura terminaba de hablar con quien fuese que la estuviera llamando, y Sasuke y yo nos habíamos sentado en la arena a su lado observando cómo conversaba con dicha persona, Sakura colgó su móvil, y nos miró divertida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así de descuidada y dejar tu bolso en la tienda?- le dije.

- Pudieron habértelo robado- me apoyó Sasuke.

- ¡Jajaja!- rió ella.- Entonces ¿para qué los tengo a ambos aquí? Los capitanes del equipo de karate de la universidad.

- Pero no podemos estar pendientes de tus cosas todo el tiempo- le dijo Sasuke.

Pero cuando Sakura mencionó lo del karate, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, en especial, el día que llegamos por primera vez a la universidad, luego de los exámenes de admisión. Sasuke y yo estábamos en distintas carreras, pero en la misma facultad, lo que implicaba que muchas clases las llevábamos juntos. A pesar de que en el primer ciclo las clases nos las daban ya predeterminadas en un horario a cada alumno, teníamos la posibilidad de escoger una actividad cultural o deportiva a nuestro gusto. Quise meterme en Dibujo y Pintura, debido a que es mucho más tranquilo y siempre me había gustado trabajar con las manos, pero Sasuke dijo que necesitaba un cambio en mi vida y me forzó con él a unirme en el club de Karate, a pesar que en la secundaria, habíamos pasado un examen para convertirnos en cinturones negros. A pesar de ser muy bueno en este deporte, nunca me gustó la idea de golpear a los demás, así que hubiera preferido no volver a ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, no tuve más remedio.

Cómo era de esperarse, siempre existe un abusivo en estos clubes de artes marciales, y quiso forzarnos a Sasuke y a mí, junto a otros novatos, a pasar por una "prueba de valor", que no tenía nada que ver con el reglamento, y que iba a ser demasiado vergonzosa. Sin embargo, Sasuke simplificó las cosas provocándolo, y retándolo a una lucha entre ambos, lo que hizo que aquel alumno de tercer ciclo se riera en su cara, pero aceptara el desafío. Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke había acabado con él, haciendo una demostración espectacular de su poder, que impresionó a todos en la sala, aunque no a mí, ya que muchas veces había perdido contra él de la misma manera. Entonces, el presidente del club mandó sobre nosotros a sus mejores peleadores, a los que vencimos uno por uno hasta llegar al puesto final. El presidente del club dijo que ahora ya no le correspondía a él ser el presidente, debido a que ambos novatos éramos más fuertes que él, y propuso que ambos luchemos para demostrar quién era l más apto para convertirse en capitán.

Sasuke y yo luchamos frente a todo un auditorio totalmente sorprendido. Pero no era motivo de sorpresa. Desde pequeños habíamos sido instruidos en este arte marcial por nuestros padres, así que teníamos casi toda nuestra vida de experiencia.

La pelea terminó en un empate, pero, al conocer los cargos que debería realizar si era nombrado presidente, decidí rendirme, pues tenía demasiada pereza como para encargarme de todo eso, y además Sasuke era mejor que yo en esas cosas administrativas. Uno de los senpáis, propuso que me convirtiera en el vice-capitán, en lo que estuve de acuerdo, para simplemente dar por zanjado el asunto que me tenía un poco preocupado. Y así terminamos el asunto, terminando por convertirme en el vice-capitán del club de karate del que no tenía pensado formar. Quería volver a dibujar y tocas la guitarra, me gustaba mucho más que andar peleando en contra de otros.

Y así, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se ponían a discutir decidí dejarlos solos por un momento, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de ambos, era mejor dejarlos resolver sus cosas solos, no es muy bueno andar entrometiéndose en esos problemas, y también porque en mi condición simplemente no sabría a quien apoyar en ese momento.

Así que simplemente dejé que siguieran discutiendo y salí a dar un paseo por la playa, observando a otros bañistas como jugaban con sus hijos, madres corriendo detrás de ellos, y todo lo divertido que podía hacer una familia en la playa. Una pelota de vóley fue hacia mí, y la regresé de dónde había venido, y seguí caminando mientras escuchaba un ¡Gracias! Que venía del lado a dónde había tirado la pelota. En ese lugar se respiraba una paz como en ningún otro. Había sido una muy buena idea venir, no me arrepentía. Seguí caminando, mezclándome con la gente, observando los yates en la lejanía que regresaban con los tripulantes hablando y riendo en las cubiertas.

Y fue entonces que llegué a un sitio en el que no había estado antes, en donde un delicioso olor a carne cocinada a la parrilla invadió mi sentido del olfato atrapándolo por completo, y dejándome totalmente anonadado. A lo lejos, un pequeño humo revelaba la posición de esas personas, y adentro mío lancé una risa. Ese aderezo tan especial sólo podía ser obra conjunta de mi madre y la madre de Sasuke, y las risas escandalosas de mi padre y el de Sasuke. Seguí acercándome y los encontré en una especie de campamento armado en la arena, dónde una parrilla con los carbones al rojo vivo y unos jugosos churrascos eran la fuente de mi tentación.

- ¡Ah! Naruto- dijo mi padre, con una lata de cerveza en la mano, mientras que con la otra tenía el control de un radio que ponía música bailable en todo momento. Mi madre estaba sentada a su lado, riéndose junto a la madre de Sasuke, seguramente de algo que jamás sabría. La madre de Sasuke era parecida a la mía en muchos sentidos. Abnegada, fiel a su marido y sus hijos, tranquila hasta en momentos desesperantes, un apoyo y una amistad que hacían de ambas mujeres los más preciados tesoros para Sasuke y para mí. Y al lado de mi padre estaba Fukaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke. En todo sentido parecido a su hijo, sólo que él se dejaba la barba que a Sasuke siempre le había molestado. Era una buena manera de diferenciarlos a ambos.

- Así que aquí estás, Naruto- dijo una voz, y entonces, al voltear, Sakura y Sasuke salieron detrás de las tiendas que mis padres habían armado.

- Nos tenías preocupados- dijo Sakura, tomada de la mano por Sasuke.

- No tenían por qué- les sonreí.- ¿Acaso no soy el capitán del club de karate?- seguí levantando mi brazo en señal de fuerza.

- ¡Jajaja!- rió el padre de Sasuke, mirando a su socio- Es igual a ti Minato.

- En muchos aspectos, sí.- le contestó mi padre- Sólo que él es más perezoso y bobo que yo.

- ¡Papá!- le dije, algo molesto. Era costumbre de mi padre el ponerme en ridículo delante de las visitas.

- Déjalos- me dijo Sasuke, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- Estás a punto de emborracharse.

- Es lo de siempre, ¿verdad?

- Okasa…- le dijo Sakura a la madre de Sasuke- ¿cuándo estará lista la comida?

- Es exactamente lo que yo iba a preguntar, Sakura-chan- le dije- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Creo que sus padres están esperando a alguien más- nos dijo la madre de Sasuke.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, he oído que es una amistad de sus padres, y que piensan invertir más en los negocios.

Me preguntaba quién sería. Ya conocía a casi todos los que trabajaban con mi padre. Sin embargo, siempre el más cercano había sido Sasuke debido a que nos habíamos criado casi como hermanos. Debía ser alguien nuevo. Esperaba que fuese buena persona como los demás que había conocido.

Y entonces, en ese momento, el ruido de un automóvil se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras un deportivo empezaba a bajar del acantilado por dónde bajaban todos. Un deportivo rojo, con un símbolo en la parte delantera parecido a un pequeño caballo. Era un ¡Ferrari! A pesar de que, cómo había dicho antes, nunca habíamos tenido problemas de dinero, tampoco lo teníamos en la suficiente cantidad como para darnos esos lujos. Y para ser sincero, nunca había visto uno salvo por fotografías de revistas deportivas dedicadas al deporte de la velocidad.

El automóvil seguía acercándose al lugar en dónde hacíamos la reunión, y entonces, al llegar, mi padre se dirigió hacia ellos, y les dio unas indicaciones para llegar a nuestra casa y a la de los Uchiha, que era en dónde iban a hospedarse. A pesar de tener mucho dinero, tampoco puedes tener una casa en todas las playas del mundo. No alcancé a ver la cara de aquel que conducía el auto, pero pude contar tres sombras en el auto, aunque todas las sombras parecían tener el pelo largo. ¿Eran todas mujeres? No podía saberlo. Últimamente había una moda por tener el pelo largo. Incluso Sasuke lo tenía, no tan largo, pero sí voluminoso, lo que le daba un peinado tipo "Emo". A veces me gustaba fastidiarlo con eso. Aunque él siempre me recalcó que estaba orgulloso de su pelo.

El auto arrancó, con un rugido de su poderoso motor, que a Sasuke y a mí nos pareció el canto de un ave. Jamás habíamos soñado con tener un auto así tan cerca. Sin embargo, el deportivo se dirigió hacia nuestra casa, y por ese día no lo vimos hasta avanzada la noche.

En ese momento, me acerqué a mi padre, para preguntarle quién era el dueño del automóvil.

- ¡Ah!- me dijo.- Es un amigo de la universidad, que tuvo éxito como inversionista, y nos ha contactado para formar parte de nuestra empresa. Es buena persona. Se apellida Hyuga.

- ¿Hyuga?- repetí yo.

-¿De Electrónicos Hyuga?- dijo Sasuke, sorprendido, y miró a su padre- no sabía que tuviesen tan buenos contactos.

- ¿Impresionado hijo?- le dijo Fukaku a Sasuke.- Son los beneficios de hacer verdaderas amistades, largas y duraderas. Es cómo la que tienen ustedes tres- dijo, observándonos a Sakura, Sasuke y a mí.

Los tres quedamos sorprendidos. Pero entonces, la madre de Sasuke nos dijo que bajáramos a la playa a seguir nadando, y esperar a que ella nos llamara para poder comer al fin. Luego del shock de ver aquella maravilla de la tecnología, el hambre parecía haberse calmado, pero volvió con fuerza, y no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido de protesta por el almuerzo pospuesto. En ese momento se acercó mi madre, y me dijo:

- Espera un poco más, ¿vale?

¿Cómo esperaba que siguiera quejándome si ponía esa sonrisa en mi contra? Mamá sabía muy bien como controlar a mi padre y a mí, y derrotado, no pude hacer otra cosa que seguir a mis amigos de nuevo a la playa.

Bajamos a la playa nuevamente, en espera del almuerzo, y Sasuke tuvo la idea de rentar un bote para navegar por unos momentos antes de que nuestras madres nos llamaran a desayunar. Me opuse totalmente a la idea. Me mareo con suma facilidad en cualquier medio de transporte acuático, y más está decir que un bote no es la plataforma más firme del mundo. Así que le advertí a Sasuke y Sakura de lo que pasaría si tomábamos la idea de Sasuke, por lo que desistieron. No es un espectáculo muy agradable ver vomitar a alguien.

Sin embargo, al final decidimos ir al puerto para observar cómo los pescadores realizaban sus labores diarias. El muelle era relativamente pequeño, y tenía un puente que se adentraba un poco en el mar, de tal manera que en uno de sus costados las olas pequeñas rompían, siendo drenadas del piso por unos orificios hechos para eso. Encima del muelle también había algunas tiendas que vendían la pesca de los trabajadores, y cómo era recién salido del mar, obviamente era un pescado bastante fresco, y por lo tanto sabroso. Los pescadores llegaban con sus botes a esta zona del muelle en dónde estaban las pequeñas tiendas, mientras amarraban sus botes al muelle, y empezaban a lanzar a sus ayudantes los peces que habían conseguido durante la jornada. Sasuke, queriendo lucir frente a Sakura, se echó al mar, y ayudó a uno de los pescadores en su rutina. El pescador, un hombre ya entrado en años, agradeció el gesto de Sasuke entregándonos un pescado enorme que acababa de conseguir, que Sasuke agradeció conmovido.

El pescador trozó el pescado de manera que todo lo que no servía quedase fuera, y se lo entregó en una bolsa a Sakura.

- Para su linda novia, joven.- le dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias- le dijo Sasuke.

- No, gracias a usted.- le contestó el anciano.- Al ayudarme de esa manera, me recuerdas un poco a mi hijo.

Sasuke le sonrió, y junto conmigo y con Sakura, tomamos el pescado y comenzamos a salir del muelle, mientras el reloj del celular de Sakura decía que eran la una y media de la tarde. No era muy tarde, pensé yo, el tiempo estaba corriendo algo lento. Y entonces, el celular de Sakura volvió a emitir el "Niji", lo que hizo que contestara rápidamente.

Y entonces, mientras Sasuke y yo pensábamos que podíamos hacer con la carne de ese pescado, Sakura terminó de hablar por el celular, y se dirigió a nosotros.

- Sasuke, Naruto, dicen que debemos regresar ya, nos van a presentar a esos señores. Y ustedes están todos mojados. Acuérdense de darse un baño antes de entrar y presentarse ante ellos.

- Claro- dijo Sasuke, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.- Y de paso vamos pensando en qué uso le damos a este pez.

- Opino que frito sabría mejor, o a la parrilla tal vez, con salsa barbacoa.- le dije.

- Creo que estaría bien a la parrilla. Lo acompañamos con unas patatas y arroz.- me contestó Sasuke.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo- contesté.

Y entonces enrumbamos de nuevo hacia mi casa en lo alto del acantilado, y entramos por la puerta trasera para poder darnos un baño y salir más presentables frente a los nuevos amigos de mi padre que habían llegado para estar en mi casa. Bueno, tomé la ducha rápidamente, y me quedé a esperarlos en mi habitación, sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura, que entraron juntos al baño demoraron significativamente más tiempo que yo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero como su mejor amigo no podía hacer bromas acerca de eso, pues sería algo de muy mal gusto. Así que seguí esperándolos, hasta que unos minutos más tarde entraron ambos, Sakura totalmente vestida, y Sasuke con un short, y secándose el pelo mojado.

- Se han tomado su tiempo- les dije.

- Lo normal- contestó Sasuke.

- Apresurémonos, hace rato que nos están esperando.

Y salimos a la sala de la casa, en donde los tres Hyuga estaban sentados en un sofá, charlando animadamente con mi padre y el de Sasuke.

Llegamos, y mi padre, me tomó del brazo.

- Éste es mi hijo Naruto.

El señor Hyuga tenía el pelo largo, unas muy evidentes arrugas en la cara, y unos ojos de color perla sumamente raros, tanto que no podías saber en dónde estaban sus pupilas.

Me sonrió afectuosamente, y me tendió la mano, que obviamente estreché por cortesía. El señor Hyuga me presentó ante los otros dos, uno de ellos sentado a su lado, y la otra una chica, que en ese momento no le presté atención.

- Éste es mi sobrino Neji- y señaló al joven que estaba a su lado, cuyos rostros eran muy parecidos. Neji también sonrió cuándo estrechamos las manos.- Y ésta es mi hija Hinata.

Y entonces por fin dirigí mi atención hacia ella. Y mi cuerpo quedó atrapado en una especia de trance mientras mi alma era devorada por los profundos ojos tristes de aquella chica, que despertaron un sentimiento en mí, un sentimiento de protección, de ayuda, y de otras cosas que no pude definir en aquel momento. Estaba muy aturdido, mientras mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre mientras seguía observándola. Era tan hermosa, y tan delicada, que me sentí completamente desnudo ante ella, cómo si sus ojos pudiesen ver a través de mí y revelasen mis más oscuros secretos.

Ella me quedó viendo todo el rato y no perdimos la conexión entre nuestros ojos, hasta que ella también empezó a ruborizarse y apartó la mirada, apenada, lo que hizo que mi mente reaccionara y yo también rompiera la conexión. Reí para disimular mi falta, y rápidamente regresé al sofá en donde mis padres estaban sentados, tratando de no mirarla, mientras estaba seguro que ella también trataba de hacer lo mismo. Es muy desesperante estar en ese tipo de situaciones, y después de la presentación de Sasuke y su novia, los mayores decidieron que era hora de la comida, y el hambre que había estado totalmente dormido por todo el tiempo que me estuve fijando en Hinata, volvió con toda su intensidad, y bloqueó mi mente, al punto de sólo hacerme pensar en comida.

Papá y los demás sirvieron la comida en platos separados, y Sasuke y yo empezamos a comer como unos endemoniados, aunque Neji empezó a hacernos la competencia, bajo la divertida mirada de Sakura y Hinata.

Al terminar, mientras los adultos seguían conversando, y el reloj daba las tres de la tarde, decidí alejarme un poco del bullicio que se había armado en mi casa, y salí a dar un paseo por el mar, observando a los bañistas en sus últimas remojadas. Sasuke y Sakura habían desaparecido en ese momento, seguramente buscando un lugar más íntimo para terminar lo que habían comenzado después que regresamos del muelle. Llevaba conmigo algunos implementos de dibujo, y decidí subir a una punta del acantilado y tratar de captar la esencia del mar en un dibujo, lo cual era prácticamente imposible hasta para el más experimentado artista, pero decidí intentarlo una vez más. Mientras subía la punta de rocas y observaba el mar nuevamente, el color azul de éste me hizo recordar la cabellera de aquella chica que había traído el señor Hyuga a la casa. El cabello de Hinata tenía casi el mismo color que el mar, pero su azul se me hacía incluso más bello. No era propio de mí estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas en momentos así, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que incluso el sonido del mar me traía recuerdos de su voz.

Al fin, cuando llegué a la punta, me senté mirando al mar, y entonces me puse a trabajar. Había comprado algunas acuarelas antes de venir, y aunque no era muy experto en su uso, me las arregle para utilizarlo, mientras intentaba captar la belleza del mar.

Pasé varios minutos dibujando y pintando, al punto de que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero terminé haciendo un dibujo totalmente diferente al que había pensado al subir al acantilado. El dibujo que debía de ser un mar en calma, era ahora la imagen de una sirena saltando sobre las olas, cuyas facciones, me sorprendí a mí mismo, eran muy parecidas a la de la chica Hyuga que había llegado hoy a mi casa. Esto me asustó un poco. Jamás me había pasado. Había estado tan inspirado como para hacer una pintura que jamás había soñado. La figura que había logrado recrear era una de las más hermosas e impactantes que había visto. Había logrado darle una melancolía que me hacía recordar la tristeza que había captado en los ojos de Hinata la primera vez que la vi. Con las manos manchadas de pintura, me quedé observando la creación durante un buen rato, quizá horas, hasta que m di cuenta cómo el sol empezaba a ponerse. La vista era realmente hermosa. Los colores naranjas y amarillos que se habían formado en el cielo causaban un hipnotismo tal en mí que era capaz de quedarme viendo eso por horas. Bajé la mirada de mala gana, hacia la playa, en dónde podía apreciar aún a algunas personas en la playa, en su mayoría parejas, puesto que las sombras que veía a los lejos estaban tomadas de la mano, pero una de ellas me llamó la atención. Estaban montados sobre un caballo. El hermoso animal paseaba orgulloso por la playa, mientras que el muchacho de la pareja tenía las riendas, y entre sus brazos tenía a su novia. En mi mente me decía a mí mismo que ojalá pudiera conseguir una relación como ésa. Se fueron acercando poco a poco al lugar en donde yo estaba guardando mis cosas, listo para bajar de la punta de rocas. Mientras metía todos mis implementos en la pequeña maleta de mano que había llevado, y guardaba la pintura en una mica especial para evitar el deterioro de la misma, ambos habían llegado al suelo de la punta de rocas, y cuando bajé la mirada hacia el suelo me di cuenta de que las personas que estaba viendo no eran otros que Sasuke y Sakura, montados en aquel caballo, que estaba pateando la arena impaciente por seguir caminando. Sasuke bajó del caballo, ayudando a Sakura a bajar, tomándola por la cintura, cosa que ella agradeció.

- ¡Oe, teme!- me llamó.

Me asomé a la orilla de la pequeña meseta de rocas, para poder observar a mis amigos, ambos abrazados y observándome.

- ¡Ya bajo!- les dije, y tomé mis cosas, y empecé a descender las rocas a toda la velocidad que podía puesto que era una pendiente algo peligrosa y debía tener aunque sea un mínimo de cuidado.

Cuando llegué abajo, ambos habían hecho una fogata, cuyo calor alcanzó mi cuerpo, reconfortándome. Era una sensación extraña y placentera. Me gustaba. Sasuke y Sakura habían traído la carne del pescado que él había ganado ayudando a aquel anciano, y empezaban a ponerlo en unos palos para asarlos en el fuego de la fogata.

- Demoraste bastante en bajar- me dijo Sakura.

- Debía tener cuidado. No es una bajada muy segura- le dije.

- Pero aún así bajaste en menos tiempo hace dos años- me dijo Sasuke- Tal parece que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Ah, si?

Y no me esperé el rápido movimiento de Sasuke, que me arrebató la maletita, y sacó la pintura que acababa de terminar. Se quedó observándola durante un momento, analizando todos los detalles, y yo, al verme descubierto, poco podía hacer por tratar de ocultarlo. Sasuke terminó de ver el cuadro y se lo dio a Sakura, que se le iluminó el rostro al verlo. Le sonrió, y Sasuke también le respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos me miraron y no me dijeron nada. Sasuke trató con mucha delicadeza la pintura, y la metió de nuevo en la mica, y me entregó de nuevo la maletita.

Me la dio con su típica sonrisa irónica, mientras Sakura me entregaba el primer trozo de pescado que acababa de ser asado.

- Gracias.

Seguimos en ese lugar, dónde la conversación se desvió por otros lares, y no volvió de nuevo a la pintura. Estaba agradecido por eso, debido a que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso, ni las respuestas a las preguntas que Sasuke y Sakura harían sobre el tema.

Luego de terminar de comer, y cuando la última luz era la de la fogata, Sasuke se echó con su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura mientras yo apoyaba mi espalda en una roca enorme detrás de la cual estaba la fogata.

- ¿Y entonces?- me dijo.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Sobre Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?

- ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarla entrar al grupo?

Di un suspiro de alivio en mi interior, pues por un momento había creído que me iban a preguntar acerca de la pintura. Sin embargo, no esperé esta pregunta, por lo que me demoré en contestarla.

- ¿A qué grupo te refieres?

- Al de las casadas, por supuesto- me dijo Sakura.

Volví mi cabeza inmediatamente, no creyendo las palabras que ella acababa de decir.

- Hinata, ¿va a casarse?

- No, tonto- me dijo Sasuke, riendo desde el regazo de Sakura.- A lo que se refiere es si la dejamos entrar a nuestro pequeño círculo social.

- No veo por qué no.- Sin embargo, no tuve mucho éxito en esconder mi entusiasmo.

- Bueno, creo que ahora que los tres estamos de acuerdo, ya no va a haber ningún problema.

- Sí, claro- dije, obviando mi apoyo.

- Entonces está dicho. Invitémosla hoy día a visitar la gruta.

- Sí claro, invitémosla hoy día a visitar la… ¿Qué?

- ¿Como que qué?- me dijo Sasuke, extrañado.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llevarla a ese lugar? Me parece demasiado arriesgado.

- Antes éramos unos críos y no nos pasó nada. ¿Por qué crees que ahora va a ser diferente?

- En ese entonces no estábamos con las chicas… y…

- No digas tonterías machistas, Naruto- dijo Sakura, acariciando uno de los mechones del cabello de Sasuke.- Creo que Hinata y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces de cuidarnos solas.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Naruto- dijo Sasuke, disfrutando de la sensación de la mano de Sakura en su cabello.- Iremos a eso de la medianoche. Es más impactante, ¿no crees?

- ¿Medianoche? Sasuke, sabes que una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida es dormir al menos ocho horas.- le dije.

- Sí, y ya es hora de que alguien te quite esa mala costumbre, porque normalmente no son ocho, sino hasta 12 horas.

- Tampoco exageres.

Y los tres terminamos riendo a voz en cuello. Eso era algo que me gustaba de la relación amical de los tres. Siempre había sido así de luida, sencilla, y fácil. Sasuke y Sakura sabían muy bien los momentos en los que yo me podía sentir incómodo, y trataban de no hacerme sentir mal. Yo, siempre me mostré agradecido por eso, y como favor con favor se paga, siempre hacía lo posible para retribuírselos.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke estaba echando arena sobre el fuego para apagarlo, mientras Sakura recogía la cosas que había sacado y las ponía en las alforjas del caballo, que plácidamente había estado mirando el mar, amarrado junto a la roca detrás de la cual habíamos estado juntos comiendo, con el calor y la luz de la fogata, calentándonos y alumbrándonos.

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a subir al lomo del caballo, y yo, como no había traído ningún medio de transporte no me quedo otra que acompañarlos de pie, pero no se me hizo ningún problema. Después de la deliciosa comida, mi cuerpo se sentía muy bien, y tenía la energía suficiente como para aguantar el camino de regreso a casa. Además, pasear de noche por la playa es algo muy especial, no importa si estás solo o acompañado. Es una experiencia bastante grata, el escuchar el sonido de las olas, y tratar de apreciar el horizonte, donde los distintos tonos de azul se confunden, creando una maravillosa vista. No había mucho problema con la iluminación, debido a que estábamos cercanos a la zona residencial, y la luz que salía de ellas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para guiarnos.

Llegamos relativamente rápido, y Sasuke fue hacia el potrero del lugar para devolver el caballo, mientras Sakura y yo nos adelantábamos rumbo a las casas. En las casas había bastante ruido de música a alto volumen, y pude ver desde abajo, en aquel pequeño balcón que sobresalía de la sala de mi casa, a mi madre bailando con el señor Uchiha, mientras que mi padre hacía lo mismo con la madre de Sasuke, ambos con latas de cerveza en la mano, mientras se divertían al ritmo de la música. Esta noche no me iban a dejar dormir. Tenía planeado irme a acostar de una vez, puesto que Sasuke me vendría a buscar a la medianoche para poder salir a hurtadillas y explorar la gruta. A pesar de lo entusiasmado que estaba al saber que Hinata nos acompañaría, no podía dejar de pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ya habíamos estado en la gruta antes, al menos Sasuke y yo, pero no las chicas. El objetivo era bastante simple. Llegar a la gruta y escribir nuestros nombres en una roza que sobresalía en el interior. Debía reconocer que por ese lado no habíamos terminado. Sólo las parejas podían poner su nombre en la roca, y estaba seguro que ahora que Sasuke estaba con Sakura querían inmortalizar su relación en ese pedazo de piedra. Y era para eso que habían hecho que yo fuese con Hinata. A pesar de que la chica me había atraído en un primer momento, no podía pensar en una relación seria con ella, porque sólo nos conocíamos un día. Ni siquiera un día. Tan sólo nos habíamos saludado. No entendía lo que Sasuke pretendía al llevarla con nosotros.

Y entonces recordé que tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían visto la pintura, por lo que de inmediato habían relacionado la imagen de la sirena con Hinata. Y yo aún no podía encontrar una explicación o una razón por la que mi cuerpo había reaccionado así a la imagen de ella.

Pensaba en esto mientras entraba a mi habitación, para desvestirme y darme una ducha, pues tenía las manos sucias por el grafito y la pintura que había utilizado mientras trabajaba. Saqué la toalla del equipaje, me desvestí, y entonces, cuando caminaba al baño por una ruta que no permitiera que mi padre o los demás me vieran, una luz salió de improviso desde mi objetivo, el baño. La puerta empezó a abrirse, y entonces, Hinata salió secándose el pelo con una toalla. Quedé totalmente anonadado ante esta visión, y debido a que tan sólo llevaba la toalla atada a la cintura, me escondí detrás de un florero que contenía a una planta de grandes hojas, entre las cuales me agazapé para tratar de pasar desapercibido, y rogando a los dioses para que ella no me encontrase y pensase que era un pervertido. Pero ella simplemente siguió secándose el cabello, revelándome después la figura que moldeaba la toalla, de color rosado, al pegarse contra su piel. Con las mejillas ardiéndome pude observar la belleza de Hinata en todo su esplendor. La curva perfecta de su cintura, la anchura perfecta de sus caderas, la escultural forma de sus senos, que estaban un poco más grandes de lo que pensé que serían. Un momento, me dije a mí mismo en ese momento. ¿Había estado pensando en los pechos de Hinata?

Qué ridículo podía ser a veces. Y entonces, Hinata empezó a alejarse, mientras yo, involuntariamente tragué saliva, que hizo un ruido extremadamente alto que yo no esperé. Eso puso alerta a la chica, que volteó rápidamente en el pasillo cuál había sido la causa de aquel sonido. Amparado en la oscuridad del pasillo, me pegué lo más que pude a la pared, en un intento de pasar desapercibido. Ella empezó a acercarse despacio, y llegó peligrosamente cerca de donde yo estaba, y yo, con los ojos cerrados, sólo esperaba el momento en el cual ella me tomase en el hombro, fuera descubierto y todo se fuese a la borda por la estúpida idea que tendría ella de que yo era un pervertido.

Felizmente, luego de unos minutos se alejó, y no suspiré de alivio hasta que entró a la habitación de la casa que estaba destinada a ella.

Aún totalmente ruborizado por lo sucedido, y con un bulto que empezaba a notarse en la toalla, entré al baño. No me sorprendí en lo más mínimo cuando vi a mi "compañero" mostrando todo su físico, debido a que la experiencia había sido terrorífica, pero excitante, en cierto modo. No todos lo días uno tiene la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca la figura de la chica que te gusta. Esperen… en qué momento había dicho yo que ella me gustara. Era una idea errónea, equivocada. Y en ese momento, apareció en mi mente la imagen mía y de ella haciendo eso, lo que hizo que sintiera un calor en la entrepierna que sólo se calmó con el agua fría de la ducha.

Era algo inconcebible que estuviera pensando en ella de esa manera. Pero me forcé a no pensar mientras lavaba mi cuerpo. Luego de salir de la ducha, sacando la cabeza por la puerta antes, para asegurarme de que ella estaba en su habitación, y de llegar a mi cuarto, observé de nuevo la maleta que había tenido hoy en la tarde, y saqué la pintura para observarla una vez más. En cierto modo, la figura de la sirena era casi igual a ella. La había dibujado observando de reojo al dibujante, y en ese momento sentí como si fuese ella la que me estuviera mirando. Alejé la pintura de mi vista, no quería pensar en ella por el momento.

Me eché en la cama, y bloqueé mis sentidos, quedándome dormido al poco tiempo.

Fui despertado por un golpeteo en las ventanas de mi habitación. Me tapé con las sábanas para poder seguir durmiendo, pero en ese momento, alguien subió por el balcón que daba a mi cuarto, abrió la ventana y entró a mi habitación. Y entonces, sentí como una almohada me golpeaba, mientras una voz muy conocida me decía:

-Oe teme, ya es la hora.

Sasuke estaba parado en mi habitación observando como me peleaba con las fundas de la cama para lograr levantarme, y cuando salí de la maraña de ellas, lo encontré en la oscuridad.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

De mala gana me levanté, mientras Sasuke salía hacia el balcón y hacia un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar a las chicas, que estaban esperando abajo.

Cuando al fin me terminé de vestir, y salí a lavarme la cara, bajé por la puerta de mi casa, en donde encontré los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Salí a la calle, en donde a pesar de estar ya oscuro, no hacía frío, y más bien empezaba a sentirse un bochorno en el aire. Me dirigí hacia el lugar en donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos, y encontré a Sasuke, vestido sólo con su traje de baño, así como Sakura y Hinata, ambas vestidas con unos preciosos bikinis, Sakura con el suyo de colores cítricos, y Hinata con uno de color azul marino que resaltaba muy bien sus cualidades. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella visión. Pero debía disimularla lo mejor que podría.

Fuimos los cuatro caminando hacia el acantilado, en dónde, en una parte escondida llena de algas y otros seres vivos marino se hallaba la gruta. Una formación natural muy hermosa, llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas en el techo, y con el agua del mar entrando creando una especie de río que discurría a través del lugar, hasta lugares que yo nunca había visto.

Sakura y Sasuke encabezaban la comitiva, ella tomada del brazo de él, hablándole al oído y continuamente riéndose, lo que nos ponía en una situación incómoda a Hinata y a mí, puesto que no sabía que decirle o qué hacer, y así fue todo el camino hasta el acantilado. Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a correr antes de llegar a la gruta, adelantándose a nosotros.

-¿Vamos?- le dije a Hinata.

- Hai- me dijo ella sonriendo, y entonces, lo tomé como una señal de afirmación, y la tomé de la mano, y fuimos corriendo detrás de nuestros amigos, riéndonos ambos.

Legamos a la gruta, que estaba totalmente oscura. Sin embargo, habíamos venido preparados para la ocasión, y por eso habíamos traído unas linternas que nos ayudarían a alumbrarnos, aparate de unas tizas que nos ayudarían a marcar el camino de vuelta. Muchas personas habían entrado a la gruta, pero nadie se había adentrado lo suficiente para poder verla toda.

Encendí la linterna, y aunque la luz era fuerte, no podíamos evitar sentirnos sobrecogidos, debido a que la caverna era tenebrosa, y entonces, Hinata se pegó a mí, en la reacción, pienso yo, normal de una chica. Sin embargo, para un chico eso es demasiado especial, diría yo, puesto que al abrazarse a mi brazo me dio una posición privilegiada para poder sentir la suavidad de su pecho en los sensores nerviosos de mi brazo, que empezaba a ponerse la piel de gallina, debido a la excitante sensación que tenía, parte de que empezaba a sentir como algo empezaba a levantarse en mi cuerpo. Con el rostro muy ruborizado, seguimos adentrándonos en el lugar, mientras cada tramo, ponía una señal con la tiza, señalando el camino de vuelta.

Seguimos así durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. La roca en cuestión que he mencionado líneas arriba estaba en una especie de anfiteatro natural, bañada por la luz de la luna, en un ambiente parecido a un domo, con un agujero en el techo por donde se filtraba la luz que bañaba la roca. La roca estaba con muchos trazos de tiza blanca en su cuerpo, sobretodo de nombres de parejas, que como nosotros habían venido antes.

-¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke?- me preguntó Hinata.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, no los habíamos visto desde que entramos a la gruta, pero yo estaba tan concentrado en Hinata que me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba, empecé a dar vueltas alrededor mío para poder ver si es que estaban en alguna parte del anfiteatro, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Sin embargo, Hinata se había puesto a examinar la roca y me llamó la atención.

-Naruto-kun- me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que fuera a su lado. Cuándo llegué me señaló un lugar de la roca en dónde la cal de la tiza brillaba con los nombres de nuestros amigos encerrados en un corazón dibujando con dificultad. Estaba seguro que la letra era de Sasuke, por la forma de terminar las vocales tan particular que tenía él.

Y en ese momento, un sonido extraño retumbó en el anfiteatro. Y entonces, una sombra que no habíamos podido distinguir antes se presentó al lado opuesto de dónde nosotros estábamos. El terror a lo desconocido es algo instintivo en el ser humano, pero en ese momento, al estar con Hinata ahí, lo que sobresalió más fue mi instinto de protección, y me puse automáticamente delante de Hinata, mientras, no con poco miedo, trataba de dirigir la luz de la linterna hacia esa sombra. Mientras la luz llegaba, lo único que podía verse eran algunas formas extrañas en las rocas, pero en ese momento, otra sombra se movió a unos diez metros a la derecha de dónde estaba la luz de la linterna, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces, tomé la mano de Hinata, y la jalé hacia la salida, a la que salimos totalmente apresurados.

Y entonces, salimos con toda la velocidad que nuestros pies nos permitían, cuando de pronto, sentí como algo bajaba desde el techo y se posicionaba delante de nosotros, eché a Hinata hacia atrás, y sentí como algo mojado, frío y suave pasaba por toda mi pecho y cara llenándome de algo que parecían babas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por lo que pudiera pasarle a Hinata, así que terminé por agacharme, tenderle la mano, que ella tomó con la mirada aterrada, y seguimos corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudimos.

Sin embargo, debido al terror que nos embargaba, no habíamos reparado en el camino que estábamos utilizando, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, no encontramos ninguna señal hecha de tiza que nos indicase la salida.

Y entonces llegamos a una especie de pasadizo hecha de rocas, en dónde tuvimos que para poder recobrar el aliento, puesto que es normal que en algunas grutas el oxígeno escasee.

Nos quedamos sentados, juntos, pegados la espalda contra la dura y fría piedra, esperando para poder continuar con el camino.

-Naruto-kun…- me dijo ella- Gracias…

- No hay de qué…- le dije, respirando agitadamente.

- No creí que… fuera capaz de correr a esa velocidad…

- Aunque no lo creas… yo tampoco.

Y seguimos sentados por unos minutos, cuando de pronto, una de las sombras que habíamos visto en el anfiteatro, apareció por una de las salidas del pasillo, y cuando me di cuenta, quise tomar a Hinata para poder empezar a correr en dirección contraria, sin embargo, varias de esas sombras estaban en el lado opuesto del pasillo, cerrándonos el paso.

No sabía que podía hacer en esa situación. A pesar de ser el capitán de un club de karate, no podía enfrentarme a tantos enemigos, que también eran animales, por lo que a pesar de poder deshacerme de uno o dos, no iba a poder enfrentarme a todos. Y me preocupaba más dejar sola a Hinata. Debía encontrar una manera de salir del pasillo para poder darle la oportunidad de escapar.

Y entonces, una de las sombras se lanzó en contra de nosotros, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que cubrir con mi cuerpo a Hinata, para tratar de empujarlos, y así crear el espacio suficiente para que pudiera escapar.

Y en ese momento, sentí como una norme masa peluda golpeaba mi espalda, pero, cuando creí sentir unas garras o unos colmillos desgarrando mi piel, lo que sentí fue una lengua rasposa y babosa. Y entonces, al abrir los ojos, un enorme perro de raza Rottweiler me estaba viendo de una manera tierna y curiosa, mientras parecía que me sonreía.

-¡Jajaja!- rió alguien- Buen susto le has dado, Jefferson.

Y entonces, dos luces de linterna aparecieron de la nada, iluminando más el lugar, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que la sombras que habíamos visto, no eran más que otros dos perros de la misma raza que acompañaban a las dos personas que habían entrado en ese momento. Las dos personas no eran otras sino Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke siempre había sentido afición por los perros de raza, por lo que no me extrañaba que tuviera a esos animales, hermosos, pero torpes.

-¿Cómo has podido caer tan fácil, Naruto?- me preguntó riendo Sakura.

-No es divertido- les dije.

- Sí, lo es.

Y entonces me levanté, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro, y observaba a ambos. Volteé la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí y observé como Hinata estaba acariciando a los otros. No podía saber que pensaba, pero en ese momento me miró, y me sonrió de una manera que hizo que me sonrojara mucho.

-Vamos fuera ya- dijo Sasuke- Es tarde, y hemos preparado una fogata.

Salimos de la gruta algo más calmados, pero no me di cuenta hasta que salimos por completo, que por inercia, había tomado la mano de Hinata y no la había soltado en todo el camino. Tal parece que Sasuke y Sakura sí se habían dado cuenta, y reían por lo bajo.

Regresamos a la playa, y encontramos el fuego acogedor, y mientras nos sentábamos en la arena, no pudimos hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas.

Sasuke había traído su guitarra, y él y yo empezamos a cantar, haciendo que poco a poco las chicas se quedasen dormidas. Sakura apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke. Y entonces, sentía algo cálido en mi hombro. Hinata se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo instintivamente, apoyé mi cabeza en la de ella, sonriendo.

Y así terminó el primer día de aquellas memorables vacaciones. No sospechaba lo que podría venir después, pero lo esperaba con ansias. Tenía diez días.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta historia rondándome por la cabeza, pero no me había atrevido a escribirla. Es pero que les guste, y si han llegado al final de éste capítulo exageradamente largo, espero que dejen un rewie._

_Gracias por leer Romance de Verano!_

_Lord Karyatoz_

_Ciaossu!_


End file.
